welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 9 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 9_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:11-44 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey windy 23:12-53 WINDY 23:12-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im crying at what my friend just said in our rp 23:14-12 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:15-02 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:15-21 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:17-56 D: 23:19-07 /me is bored 23:21-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ew why am i getting bts ads 23:28-29 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:28-31 im back 23:29-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im laughing to death 23:29-43 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> in my rp my friend just went 'suddenly a gust of wind slapped ally and flew away. And galaxy flipped her eyelashes and wiggled her hair. And cardi b crashed in threw the window' 23:30-26 /me blinks. Wonders what kind of Proud-Cola I've been drinking to. 23:30-35 hm 23:31-35 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my friend who said that is joining 23:35-01 ~ MMSoGood has joined the chat ~ 23:35-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi sasha 23:35-26 i am proud of myself for saying that 23:35-42 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:35-44 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> of course 23:35-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey lyra 23:35-53 Hi! 23:36-12 Oh, Dusk's friend? 23:36-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ^ 23:36-38 yas 23:36-44 Hullo 23:36-51 hai 23:36-52 yo! 23:36-56 hhhhrgh 23:36-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> nibban 23:37-02 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> can i order a wof plush btw 23:37-04 welcome! :) 23:37-06 its going to be hot in boston 23:37-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> how much is a hybrid dragon 23:37-18 um not right now 23:37-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> later 23:37-30 i haven't made a skywing and icewing plush 23:37-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i want it in like christmas 23:37-36 customs will be open by christmas i hope 23:37-39 ooh k 23:37-44 also oabout hybrid ocs: 23:37-50 depends on the design really 23:38-01 if you're okay with me using the main body deisgn of one of the tribes, then cool 23:38-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i wanted a sea/ice hybrid but 23:38-06 Suddenly, Cardi b said "hi." then jumped back out the window. and the gust of wind came back slapping Ally once more, and Jake whipped his eyelashes. 23:38-12 i can mix and match too. like rainwings horns on the sandwing body or something 23:38-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hes mostly a icewing 23:38-20 Is Carbi B a meme now 23:38-23 then would i use the icewing pattern for the body? 23:38-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> sasha youre great 23:38-25 so like icewing shape 23:38-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yeah 23:38-29 I think so- 23:38-34 huh 23:38-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> but with like the seawing fins and aquatic scales 23:38-39 and then horns, tail, claws, face, colors, wings, etc can be your choice 23:38-50 yep that works! b 23:39-22 gtg 23:39-27 Bye! 23:39-41 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> bye nibby 23:39-53 dusk 23:40-05 can we continue the rp on doc 23:40-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> sure 23:40-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i was waiting on you 23:40-28 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:40-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 'you want retweets? that's how i show love' shane dawson 23:41-01 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-40 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:42-20 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:44-15 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:44-17 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:44-19 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:44-20 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:44-47 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:45-02 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:48-32 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:49-03 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:49-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wb galax 23:49-19 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @sasha look galax has ur oc name 23:51-11 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:51-51 >;p 23:54-25 ~ MMSoGood has left the chat ~ 23:54-26 ~ MMSoGood has joined the chat ~ 23:59-43 ~ Flaredasheewong has joined the chat ~